Eyes
by chaosRUBEDO
Summary: This is a twist on twilight. Edward and Bella have switched places. Edward and Bella have switched places, with Edward the new kid in Forks and human while Bella has replaced him within the Cullen family as a vampire . See what happens!
1. Chapter 1

Eyes

By: chaosRUBEDO

**Disclaimer: All characters were created by Stephanie Meyer. I do not claim ownership of them in any way and I am not making a profit off of this story. This is just for fun.**

EPOV(probably for the entire story. I will specify if that changes.)

A/N: This is just an interesting little idea I got. It's just something I'm trying so I can ease my way back into fanfic writing. Let me know what you think!

So exciting; the best thing that could possibly happen to me. New town and a new school!...Yeah, right. As if that would be anything to get excited about. The exact opposite would be true; I'm actually quite mortified. I had enough trouble at my last school in Chicago, where I have lived since birth. I could only imagine how much worse it would be to be the new kid at a high school where everybody knew everyone else so closely. Again, I really don't want to be here. Everyone is going to be talking about Edward Masen all day...or, rather, all month...possibly the rest of the year. I doubt that the little community of Forks WA gets a lot of new additions. I'm sure we have already been the talk of the town.

Might as well try to make a good impression the first day. By that, I mean try to fit in so much that I can blend in and not be the topic of discussion for any period of time. Blue jeans and a sweater should be good. Best to stay away from anything to fancy, this seems like a fairly simple place. This would be so much easier if I didn't naturally stick out; wealth could be somewhat of a double edged sword. We're not exactly filthy rich but we definitely have a little bit more than the folk here in Forks.

The last order of business is to take care of my one little annoyance that absolutely bothered me to no end. I popped my contacts in and looked up to be face to face with a pair of plain and boring brown eyes. The contacts aren't needed for vision purposes, there is another problem they help me with. I normally have green eyes...VERY green eyes. I have always been told that my eyes were extraordinarily beautiful. They seem to have a dazzling effect on people. It gets annoying fast. I've been wearing the contacts for a few years now. Problem solved.

One last glance at the mirror and away I go. How bad could this be?

...

Very Bad! Very very bad. Thats how bad this could be. As if the rain wasn't bad enough (I didn't believe what I read about it raining almost constantly...big mistake), I hadn't had the chance to get a raincoat yet. My current jacket just wasn't going to cut it. Also, It didn't occur to me that the people of Forks probably didn't have the best cars. My Volvo stuck out like a sore thumb in a parking lot full of very old cars and vans. The only other car more ostentatious than mine was a bright red BMW convertible. Who drives a convertible in a town with this much rain?

My schedule wasn't so bad. Typical classes for a junior. My only grievance was the structure of the school day here. The classes went by in hours and there were eight of them in a day. I was used to nine forty minute classes a day. This would take some getting used to. The campus was also broken up into different buildings for the classes. There was quite a bit of traveling outside I would have to do to get to my classes. Again, do these people not realize that it rains here? Have they become immune to the constant moisture? Stupid hicks, they have no sense of the world around them.

My first hour class was trigonometry. The map I had been given was not very helpful. Of course...I would have to ask someone. I saw someone who seemed somewhat on his own. Might as well get this over with. "Excuse me! Could you help me. I'm new and I can't quite find my class." I tried to sound as casual as I could. I couldn't get around having to say "new" to explain why I couldn't find my class. The light went on in his head immediately.

"So you're the new kid we've been waiting for. Masen, right?" Of course they already knew all about me. I swear, gossip in this town must be like a wildfire.

"Edward Masen. Could you help me find my class? I don't want to be late for my first day." I also don't want to continue this awkward conversation any longer than I have to.

"Sure. I'm Mike Newton by the way. Nice to meet you." He introduced himself and looked to see what my class was. "Head just down the hall here. It's the last room on the left. Hey, when lunch comes around why don't you come sit with me and my friends. It must be hard going to a new school. Let us help make it a little easier." He smiled as he tried to look his friendliest.

"Sure, thanks." I sped off as fast as I could without really giving him an answer. I had planned to try and find a place to sit by myself. So much for that Idea. I headed off for my class as I realized that this day really could get just as bad as I feared it could.

...

The bell rand for the end of fourth hour. On one hand, I had needed some down time since this morning. Everyone seemed to know about me and there was definitely a lot of whispering going on. I had a feeling that it was about me, just one of those little talents I had. I was very tuned in to the thoughts of others. People are very easy to read.

On the other hand, I had been dreading lunch the entire day. I didn't want to completely snuff that...what was his name? Newton? Something like that. Anyway, I didn't want to start out being the kid who was a total snob to everyone. I also really don't want to face the awkward hour of sitting there trying to make small talk with...what's-his-face and his friends. Maybe he will have forgotten about me by now.

No such luck. I was hardly through the door of the cafeteria when...MIKE! That was his name. Mike saw me (as if he were waiting for me really) and frantically waved me over. Very good mike, just draw more attention to me. I made my way over to him and placed my spot at my place (there was one seat that Mike seemed to be reserving for...right across from him). He then walked with me up to the lunch line.

"So, how has your first day been going Ed?" Again, trying to be friendly. Perhaps I could try and be friendly back. Maybe Mike could be a potential friend...maybe.

"Fine, it's certainly different than my previous school. Oh, and could you please call me Edward? I don't much like being called Ed." I hated it actually. It just didn't seem proper enough...and it just sounded like such a bafoon of a name to me. My parents named me Edward and that is what I would go by.

"Sorry about that. Edward, got it." He was mentally kicking himself for shortening my name without me telling him he could. At least, thats what I got out of his facial expression. Honestly, people can be exactly like an open book. Mike was no exception.

Mikes friends were interesting characters. It was a mix of some boys and girls. I sensed that they only really came together to be with Mike. He was one of those popular kids whom everyone just wanted to be friends with. There were a few things I could tell about the group at the table. There was Jessica who was obviously crushing on Mike. There was something in the way she talked to him that made me think as such. It was also obvious that Mike didn't share the same feelings. Tyler looked like Mike's best friend. I could just see it: grew up together, parents are the best of friends as well, have never spent more than two days apart. Then there was Lauren. She is just a complete and total bitch, no way around it. I shuddered when she tried to smile at me almost seductively. In her dreams...even then it was a long shot! Angela was the only person I thought was even remotely nice. She seemed to be a very caring reserved individual. I might actually have to consider giving her a chance. Mike broke me from my thoughts.

"It's to bad that you had to start on a day when the ever mysterious Cullens aren't here. They would definitely be something interesting to a newcomer. They were all we could talk about when they got here." Mike was trying to hard now. He seemed very desperate to bring up conversations with me. This one had intrigued me though. Why were these people so interesting?

"Why is that so bad? Who are the Cullens?"

Lauren answered before Mike could start in. "They're extraordinarily beautiful people who are very stuck up. They don't talk to anyone and they certainly don't show any interest in people here." She seemed to be putting a lot of disdain in her voice. Is this how she handled rejection?

"Geeze Lauren, bitter much?" Mike said. He then turned to me. "She isn't too far off though. They really don't pay any attention to anyone else. They were here for a while but from what I hear they left just before lunch. They drive to school together in a really flashy BMW. Maybe you noticed it this morning."

That solved that little mystery. These Cullen guys sounded interesting. Maybe there would be some interesting things about going to school here. I thought that as I headed off to my next class. Who would have thought that there could be anything really scandalous in Forks? Of course, it probably wouldn't be what I was thinking. After all, my perception of strange and intriguing was quite different from these small town country folk.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All characters were created by Stephanie Meyer. I do not claim ownership of them in any way and I am not making a profit off of this story. This is just for fun.**

The rest of my day passed by uneventfully. After lunch I had biology, a class I could excel in. I had already taken biology back in Chicago. It was a freshman level class at my old school. Apparently Forks high school thought that my taking the class already wasn't enough; something about how I couldn't possibly have learned all of the appropriate material for Forks' junior level biology. Whatever, an easy "A" couldn't hurt.

When I got to the class, I had an entire lab table to myself. I couldn't have been happier about not needing to make small talk with another Forksian (I had made a new term for them now in my mind. It might be a little mean but they were foreign to me and starting to get on my nerves.). The teacher had said something along the lines of "you'll be sharing a table with Isabella when she returns." I wasn't really paying attention or caring really. All I knew in that moment was that I had an entire lab table to myself. I could finally retreat into my own little bubble without any Forksians to bother me. At least, until class ended and Mike was on me faster than I could have thought possible. Damn his eagerness!

"Hey, do you have any plans after last hour? I would be more than happy to show you around town." He seemed very eager to ask me this. He REALLY wanted me to say yes. Again, the dilemma of making a good impression while trying to keep somewhat to myself.

"I really don't think I'm up for it today Mike. It's been a long day and we aren't entirely unpacked at home yet." Obvious disappointment flew right across his face. Dammit, how do people say no to a face like that? No doubt he was using that to his advantage. Might as well try to please him a little; give him a little hope...even if it may wind up being false hope. "Maybe tomorrow Mike. I don't think I will be to terribly busy tomorrow." Worked like a charm.

"Cool! I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Have a great rest of the day Ed...I mean Edward." He took off for his last class. From what I gathered at lunch while he went over my entire schedule (making a ridiculous amount of comments on the tragedy that we didn't have enough classes together!), he had gym last hour while I had French. Off I went. One more hour...one more hour and this school day from hell would be over.

...

Day two of my life at Forks high school was set to begin in about an hour and a half. I had gotten up a little earlier today...rather unwillingly I might add. Sleep hadn't come very easily last night. The sleep I did wind up getting wasn't very deep; the smallest bit of morning light woke me up. Now I feel exhausted and I have to face another dreary overcast day. Sometimes I wish I didn't need to sleep. It's such a waste of time, who needs it?

I made my way to school quite early. Homework hadn't sounded at all pleasant last night, so I figured I might as well get what I could done now since I had the time. I sat in my Volvo for about an hour just doing homework. With my trig problems done and my history paragraph completed, I felt a little better about not doing any work the evening before.

Students began trickling into the parking lot. I suppose that would be my cue to make my way to class. Oh great! Theres the ever overly-friendly Mike. He must have recognized me in my car. As he started to make his way toward me, I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. I saw that red BMW pull very swiftly into the parking lot. These must be the mysterious Cullens that I had heard about yesterday. Time to find out what was so wonderful about these people.

When they stepped out of the car, I was actually a little disappointed. They were definitely all very beautiful people. There were three girls and two guys in the group. There was one with blonde hair, one with short black hair and another with brown hair. The blonde and brown headed girls were both somewhat tall and very graceful in their movements as they exited the vehicle. The Black haired one was somewhat smaller and very...nymph like. That was a good description, she could pass as a wood nymph very easily. The boys weren't as much graceful as they were nimble on their feet. Same difference really. Despite their beauty and grace, I really wasn't impressed.

It's not like they're the only beautiful and seemingly perfect people in the world. These Forksians really need to get out a little more often and see the world. I was personally very put off by these people. Maybe there was something I was missing, but the scandal I was so looking forward to was just completely shot down in front of my eyes. I suppose I was just doomed to be bored in this miserable town. By that time, Mike had made his way to me. I have to face him sooner or later. I got out of my car to greet him. "Morning Mike."

"Hey Edward! How are you this morning?" Not only was he super friendly, he's a freaking morning person!

"Fine I suppose." Lie. I wasn't really fine, but why tell him that?

"So, do you want to do something today after school? My offer to show you around still stands." This is getting really old. His man crush is starting to bother me now.

"I'm not sure if there is really much of a need to show me around. Forks is pretty small." I didn't care about being rude now. I'm not interested and he needs to know that.

"Oh...okay. Do you want me to walk you to your class?"He said with some renewed hope in his voice. He just can't take a hint, can he?

"Sure, if thats what you want." This might actually require me to sit him down and spell it out for him. I didn't quite feel like that at the moment so I indulged him. Might as well. I'll just have to be careful not to do anything to entice him anymore than I already apparently have. While I had his undivided attention, I might as well take this opportunity to ask him what I wanted to know. "Hey Mike, is there anything else that you can tell me about the Cullens? They don't seem that strange to me." It's so easy to please him. It really excited him that I was asking him something.

"Well, I guess a lot of it is just that they never really interact with anyone. I promise, we don't obsess over new guys like you for long. Everyone will get over it once they get to know you. Nobody really knows anything about the Cullens though, and that's a little unsettling. That's how I feel about it anyway. They could at least have the courtesy to be, well, courteous to their classmates. Thats mainly why their so intriguing. It also has something to do with the fact that their so completely beautiful. Like we said yesterday though, they don't go for anyone outside of their little group. They're together within themselves."

"What!?" That last statement threw me off a little. "Aren't they all siblings?" He laughed a little at that.

"Not really. They're all adopted siblings. Still a little strange though if ya ask me." We had just made it to my class by that point. I was actually a little sad that Mike had to leave. I wanted more information. The Cullens just became interesting again. "See ya at lunch Edward. Have a good day!"

Today was certainly going to be better than yesterday. I was actually looking forward to lunch. I could get more information on the one thing that could fascinate me in this horrible town. The Cullens were quickly becoming my new obsession.

...

My excitement for lunch caused the day to go by excruciatingly slow. When the bell finally rang, I couldn't have made my way to the cafeteria faster. I went in and sure enough, there was Mike, waiting for me to walk up to the lunch line. I wasted no time in getting to the only thing I wanted out of Mike. "Hey Mike, do you think you could tell me a little more about the Cullens? We got a little cut off this morning." He laughed at that. He was just happy I was voluntarily starting conversations now.

"Wow, your becoming just as obsessed as we all were...well, still are to some degree. To tell you the truth, there really isn't anything else to tell. Thats about all any of us really know about them." Great, a dead end. I'll have to find another way to get my information. "Hey, by the way, how would you like to come over to my house for dinner tonight? I mean, you and your parents. My family would love to welcome you guys to Forks."

"Umm, well..." How do I get out of this one? There was definitely another reason Mike wanted me to agree. His attempts to spend time with me outside of school were anything but subtle. Honestly, I should just tell him I'm not interested. It would be so much easier if I could just tell him I don't...bend that way. Truthfully, I had no idea what way I was bent toward. I have never been the slightest bit interested in anyone before. I figured I would just wait and see when I finally met that special someone. That someone certainly wasn't Mike. "I'm not sure. I will have to ask my parents to see if they're not busy."

"No need. I called my mom earlier. She already asked your mom and she said yes." Dammit! The one time my parents decided to be available had to be the one time I wanted them to be unavailable. "We can head over right after school." No way out.

"Well then, I guess I'll be coming over for dinner then." He couldn't stop grinning the whole way to our table. That's when I noticed the five Cullen "siblings" sitting on by themselves at their own table. Despite their strange beauty and obvious exile from the other students, they seemed like regular people to me. They laughed with each other, they seemed like they were having little conversations among themselves, what made them so strange?

Mike walked me to biology once again. However ,today was different. At my lab table was my partner who was missing yesterday. My partner was none other than one of the mysterious Cullens whom I had developed my strange obsession over. This just might be my chance to get the information I wanted. I made my way down the aisle and into my seat next to the brown haired Cullen girl.

From the moment I sat down, I sensed something from the strange girl. She seemed irritated. I hadn't had the chance to do anything to her yet, how could she be irritated. I sat down next to her and decided to introduce myself. "Hello there. My name is Edward Masen. I'm new here and it looks like I will be your lab partner. It's a pleasure to meet you." She barely looked at me...if anything, she looked bored.

"Bella" was all she said in response. She looked absolutely bored out of her skull. She only glanced my way once, then seemingly forgot I was even there. Now I could see why that Lauren girl had spoken so bitterly about the Cullens, if this was the way they treated everyone. They were complete and total snobs. Of course, this was just one of them. They couldn't all be this way, could they. Maybe if I tried being polite to her she might lighten up. After all, sometimes all a person needs is a little kindness. Before I could say anything, she spoke up first.

"Look, the small talk is completely unnecessary. We are lab partners now and nothing more. Just leave it at that." The teacher walked in at that moment. I didn't have enough time to come back with any response. That was completely uncalled for. Why was she being so rude. I hadn't done anything to bother her. I haven't been in Forks long enough to bother her! This was just getting weird. What was up with these Cullens. I've met some rude, stuck up people before but this really takes the cake.

I sat in my seat and contemplated that while the teacher droned on. Maybe this day wasn't so great after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All characters were created by Stephanie Meyer. I do not claim ownership of them in any way and I am not making a profit off of this story. This is just for fun.**

_A/N: Hey guys! 1) I was going over my previous chapters and I noticed that there are some mistakes that I know I could have caught had I been a little better in my editing. I want to give you guys the best work that I can so I'm going to try and spend a little more time on the chapters. I should still be able to get the updates going quickly though since I am on my summer break from school. _

_2)I will be going out of town for the weekend and will have no access to a computer. I will not be able to update until Monday. Please bear with me people! I'll get the next chapter up ASAP._

At the end of last hour, I started walking towards the parking lot. Time to start bracing myself for the evening ahead. I've never been a fan of little dinner events like these. Having to socialize with Mike the entire evening was making this even worse. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad...I'm just going to keep lying to myself about everything in Forks aren't I?

Mike was waiting for me at my car, just as I figured he would be. Predictable Mike behavior. "Hey Edward! You can follow me to my house from here. I called my mom and she said your parents will be over around 5:00. We can do homework and just hang out until then." Well, he had this all planned out. No way out. Just throw a smile on Edward and it will be over before you know it.

"Alright, lead the way then. I'll be right behind you." I gave him a fake yet believable smile so he would think I was somewhat excited. I'll just have to try to spare his feelings tonight. This is very exciting for him after all.

As he headed back for his car, I noticed the Cullens heading towards their own. "Stupid stuck up pretty people." I muttered under my breath. For a brief second, my evil lab partner and I locked eyes. She seemed almost amused for a brief second. It didn't last long though. Just as quickly as she met my gaze, she looked away and gracefully got into her car.

I still had no idea why that Bella girl was being so rude. Honestly, did she think so highly of herself that nobody was worth her breath or time? I saw Mike starting to pull out of his parking space; I turned my own vehicle on and began to follow.

The drive wasn't very long. I don't think it takes long to get anywhere in this town. Mike's house was nothing special. It looked just like every other home here in Forks. I'm not saying that it's a bad thing. It's just very plain and boring. Have a little variety people!

"Well, this is about it. Welcome to chez Newton." That peppy smile just never goes away.

"It's nice. Very...quaint."

"It's really nothing special. I kinda wish I had something a little more impressive to show you."

"Don't worry about it. Anyway, shall we?"

"Oh, yeah. Right this way. My mom should be right in the kitchen. She's really looking forward to meeting you and your family." Why? What is so special about a new family in town? I cringed at the thought of the possibilities of what he could have been saying about me. I was really hoping that he was keeping his ridiculous man crush to himself. We walked through the front door and made our way to the kitchen. Just as Mike had predicted, his mother (I assumed) was there preparing dinner.

"Hello Mike. Welcome home dear." Mrs. Newton said to her son. She then looked to me. "You must be Edward. I've heard quite a bit about you." Great. Well, that should save me from having to talk much tonight then, if you know so much about me. I bit my tongue and gave her the most polite introduction I could.

"Hello Mrs. Newton. Edward Masen. Thank you so much for inviting me into your home for the evening. You have a very lovely home." I was really laying it on thick. It worked, she loved every minute of it.

"Well, aren't you just the little gentleman. Mike, you could take a few lessons from Edward here." Double mission accomplished. Mrs. Newton was happy and Mike was very red from embarrassment at his mother's comment. I couldn't help but crack a small smile. "Why don't you boys go into the other room and do some homework or something. Edward, your parents should be here soon."

With that, we made our way into the living room and got out our books. Apparently, I was the only one planning on doing any work tonight. Mike, although he tried to be subtle about it, spent a lot of time just looking at me. He tried to only do it when he though I couldn't see. Did it not occur to him that I had peripheral vision? I tried to just ignore it. Maybe he would give up eventually...of course he wouldn't. I just refused to let go of this false hope thing I had going.

...

Dinner wasn't horrible. The food was actually decent. The best part was that my parents kept Mike's parents very busy in conversation. Sometimes, they even engaged Mike. I had to do very little talking the entire evening. My parents are very big believers in "children are meant to seen and not heard." For this brief moment, I actually appreciated their presence. That is, until Mr. Newton decided to rain on my parade.

"Well now, why don't us adults head into the living room. Mike, why don't you take Edward up to your room to hang out." My parents jumped on that idea.

"That's a lovely idea. Do you happen to have any tea? That would be wonderful after such a great meal." That was my mother. Everyone was up and moving before I even had a chance to react. This was bad. This was very bad.

Mike led me up to his room and shut his door. I wasn't quite sure what to do. Do I sit? Where for that matter? Again, everything tonight seemed to be happening faster than I could react to. Mike had already seated himself on his bed and was motioning for me to join him. The whole time I was thinking "bad...very very bad!" I sat down on the other side of the bed, rather reluctantly. How do I get out of this one?

"Hey, sorry dinner was so boring. I just didn't see much of a chance to break in with conversation. The adults were kind of controlling the table." He was trying to make small talk. He was nervous about something. I didn't want to think about what that could be.

"Don't worry about it. I didn't mind at all." I actually didn't lie to him for once. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. I started to look around his room, trying to find something to talk about. The more I kept him talking/distracted the better. Unfortunately, his room was painfully ordinary and boring. Was the universe out to get me tonight?

"Ya know Edward, you're really cool. I'm glad you moved here." Mike was inching toward me now. It was a small movement, but I caught it. I was starting to sweat now. I really didn't like where this was going. At least, I didn't think I did. Maybe...a small part of me sort of liked...NO. I really didn't like where this was going. I started to get up but all I wound up doing was moving myself into a position closer to Mike. He took that completely the wrong way. He wasn't trying to be subtle anymore. He started to lean in and I knew exactly where he wanted to go with this. I couldn't believe this was happening. Dammit! Mike really wasn't going to make this easy on me.

_Sorry It's so short. I thought that was a good way to end it. I'll see ya'll Monday!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I sighed with relief as I entered my car. I was finally alone! My parents were already out of the Newton's driveway. I tried not to look back as I drove away...I didn't want to see Mike after that.

The drive home was painfully long. At least, it seemed that way. I still couldn't believe what had happened up in Mike's room. It was making me a little sick to my stomach. How could he just do that without asking me? Worse than that, I felt sicker yet at the thought of what I had done to him. What Mike had done didn't even come close to the horrible deed I committed in return. All I wanted to do was get home and put an end to this horrible night. At least this time I knew that tomorrow certainly couldn't get any worse.

...

I got up in the morning and began my usual routine: shower, clothes, breakfast, contacts, then head to school. I arrived rather early again this morning. I didn't have any work to distract me today, which, unfortunately, left me alone with my thoughts. As much as I tried to avoid it my thoughts wondered to the previous night and my big mistake. How was I going to face Mike today? All I wanted was to shrivel up and die, right there in my car. I could always skip school today...and every day this week. All I have to do is hit the gas and I'm out of here. I shoved that thought from my mind just about as quickly as it had come. It would help for a while but I couldn't run forever. I have to face my problems eventually.

Then another thought occurred to me. I didn't have to come back. I could just keep driving until my car ran out of gas; that would be my new home. I could probably get a good distance away from here. No one would miss me. It was perfect!

I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard a tap on my window. It had come from my passenger window. I looked up and was face to face with exactly the person I had wanted to avoid today. Mike. The memory of the previous night came into my mind full blast.

...(flashback to the previous night...cue funky flashback effects)

_He started to lean in and I knew exactly where he wanted to go with this. I couldn't believe this was happening. Dammit! Mike really wasn't going to make this easy on me._

I was in complete and total shock at the situation. I couldn't even begin to react in the way I should have. Mike had started to kiss me! Every part of me screamed to make him stop. I could hear the little voice in my head yelling at me to punch him with as much force as I could. The voice wanted me to punch him over and over to make him stop.

As much as I wanted to listen to those voices, I just couldn't bring myself to listen. This was partly my fault. I knew this was coming and I just refused to say anything to poor Mike. I had to put an end to this kiss though. I put my hands up and pushed Mike away. His face was flushed and he was breathing quite heavily. It was only then that I realized that I was in the same condition...for a very different reason though. Mike spoke up first.

"Whats wrong? I...thought...well, I mean...was that not okay?" He was stammering. I'm sure he had gotten very nervous by my actions. This was going to be harder than I thought it would.

"Look, that was just...well, I mean." Dammit! I NEVER stammer. Damn him to hell. Breathe Edward...just Breathe. "Mike...I think you have something all wrong. I just...I don't think I can do this."

"Oh." He seemed to be digesting that. So far so good. "Was that too fast? I don't want to scare you off. I really like you Edward." There goes that. He just isn't understanding what I want to say...which is reasonable considering that I really wasn't SAYING what I really wanted to tell him anyway. I had better try this again.

"Mike, look, what I want to say is...I don't really think...I mean..." This isn't working. I'm just saying the same thing over and over. "Mike, I think we want different things." That was a little better.

"Well, what do you want? I mean, do I have it all wrong? I kinda thought you might have a thing for me too. I mean, you never said anything otherwise." Ouch. That was exactly what I didn't want to hear; confirmation of my hand in all this. Where do I go from here?

"Well, I guess what I want is...for this to slow down first of all." I had meant that I wanted to slow down this conversation. This was getting out of control and I needed a little breather to compose myself. Once again, my actions had given Mike the wrong impression.

"So, this is just too fast? Look, I'll slow it down. I'll do whatever you want me to do. I'll go as fast or as slow as you want." He was smiling again. I had lost all control of the situation. What else can I do? Tell him that I don't like him? Thats not really true. I like him as a friend...a little deep down but I do. Do I tell him I don't like guys at all like that and that he had gotten it all wrong? As true as that statement is, I can't say that to him. He didn't mean any harm. If anything, he did help a little. I don't think I need to worry about the questioning of my sexuality anymore. Men just aren't for me, I know that now.

My mouth was moving and sounds were coming out of it before I knew it. It was too late for me to stop it. "I would appreciate that Mike. I just need time." Then, as if things weren't bad enough, for some unknown reason I leaned in and gave him a little peck on the cheek.

WHAT THE HELL WAS I DOING!That had come completely out of nowhere. All I wanted to do was let him down gently, spare his feelings a little bit. All of a sudden, it was as if someone had entered my mind and just planted those words and that gesture into my head without my knowledge. This is bad...worse than anything that had happened in this horrible town yet.

Mike obviously took that as "I like you but I just want to wait a little." He had a huge grin plastered on his face. If I could actually hear thoughts, I imagined Mike's would sound somewhat like "Yes! He likes me back!." This was horrible. I had given him the impression that I liked him back when I truly didn't. This is probably the worst thing I could have done. Sooner or later I would have to break his heart. It would only be that much worse now that he thought I felt the same way about him. I just wanted to shrivel up and die right there.

...(end flashback,cue funky flashback sequence again)

Mike was tapping on my passenger window. He was signaling for me to unlock the door to let him in. Against my better judgment, I let him in. He sat down and eyed me somewhat suspiciously. He was making sure that I was okay after last night. I wish that I was okay. I felt awful for what I had done.

"Morning Edward. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. Thank you for inviting me and my family to dinner last night by the way."

"No problem." There was something he wanted to say, that much I could tell. He just didn't seem to know how to say whatever it is. I know what that's like. Just spit it out Mike.

"Mike, is there something that you wanted to say?"

"Well...yea. Look, I just wanted to say sorry for doing that last night. I should have asked first. I'm just not very good at this whole...well, anyway, sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Just..." I was still at a loss for words. Why can't I just say what I mean...what I want to say.

Mike was smiling again as he said something that I wished he hadn't. "Well, I guess I'll be sure to ask next time I try to kiss you." One step forward and two steps back. This was going just where I didn't want it to. "Although, from what happened last night, this seems to be okay." He leaned in and gave me a peck on the cheek just as I had done to him the previous night. I really wish I could throw up on command. I would have done it on him right then and there. Maybe that would scare him off once and for all.

"I'll see you at lunch Edward." Mike had gotten up and was heading towards the building. Not that many students had arrived yet but I could tell it was probably close enough to class time that I could head inside. I grabbed my bag and headed for trig. This was going to be another one of those days, wasn't it?

...

Lunch came much to fast. I was heading to the door when I noticed that Mike had come to walk with me to lunch from my class. I didn't even try to say anything, mental or otherwise. This was all entirely my fault. I had made my bed and I would lie in it.

Mike decided to move his seat from across from me to right next to me. I tried to ignore the closeness between us, something that was not easy to do. I almost got away from lunch hour without anything bad happening. Of course, that could never happen. My life just doesn't work that way.

I was seated at the end of our table. Near the end of our lunch, someone had started to run from the cafeteria for some reason. He had slipped right next to our table and started to go down. On his way, the book he was carrying went straight for my face. As the boy caught himself on our table last minute, I was pushed back and my ass landed on the floor. My legs were still up in the seat. Of course, everyone in the cafeteria had seen the entire event.

Once he realized what had happened, Mike stood to help me up. He began to ask if I was alright before he looked into my face. Once our eyes met, he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Mike...is something wrong?"

"Your...your eye." The book had hit my eye. I must have had some sort of mark. I wondered how bad it could be.

"What is it? Am I bleeding?"

"Your eye...it's green." It took me a minute before I realized what had happened. When I finally understood, I was horrified. My contact had fallen out. Mike couldn't stop staring into my now green eye. It was working that dazzling effect on him that I wanted to avoid. Well, there goes that lie. It was good while it lasted. I pulled my other contact from my eye and threw it into the trash.

"Well, I guess you know now. My eyes are green. No big deal."

"Yeah." I don't think he really heard me. All he saw were my eyes. A lot of people were looking at them. I personally didn't understand the fascination. Everyone has eyes. Stupid dazzling green eyes.

People had begun to leave the cafeteria. It was almost time for next hour. I tried to pull Mike from his daze and started walking to biology. Mike was walking a little closer than he normally did. He was probably trying to get a better look at his new favorite part of my anatomy. At least it kept him from talking

Now, on top of dealing with Mike later, I had to spend another hour with the demon lab partner. I went in and sat down at my seat. She was already there in her seat. Mike was so distracted that he almost followed me to my seat. He noticed and turned back to his seat. I was fully prepared to just tune out the world for the next hour. That is, until I noticed the girl named Bella actually looking at me today.

She didn't look bored and annoyed today, like she had yesterday. She looked intrigued and interested. Bella was, just like Mike had been doing, staring at my deep green eyes. It actually took her a moment to realize that my eyes had focused on her now. Instead of looking away like I thought she would have, she straightened up and put a small smile on her face. I was shocked to hear her speak.

"Hi. Look, I realize that I was a little rude yesterday. It was just a bad day for me. Can we start over? I'm Bella Cullen. You're Edward Masen, correct?" I think my mouth must have fallen open. I closed it quickly and looked at Bella with a bewildered expression.

"Yes, I'm Edward." I didn't know what to say. What do you say to someone who was giving you death glares the day before? Thankfully, she was willing to make conversation today.

"Welcome to Forks. I realize that this is about three days late but, well, you know the saying."

"Ummm, thanks."

"You're that Mike Newton's boyfriend, aren't you?" She had a strange smile on her face as she said that. It was amused but in a strange way. It was as if she knew something that I didn't.

"I wouldn't necessarily say that we're..." I didn't know what to say to that. She shrugged it off and continued on.

"Look, I'm curious so I have to ask. Weren't your eyes a different color yesterday? I would have remembered eyes that green." I couldn't help but think that was the reason behind her talking to me in the first place.

"I normally wear colored contacts. They fell out today so..."

"I see." I realized that we were getting somewhat close now. Bella then tensed up and leaned away from me very quickly. She looked a little strained. What happened? Everything was going so well.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just forget it, okay?" The class started at that point and I couldn't press for more information. Everything was going so well. All of a sudden the demon lab partner was back. What the hell!?

...

I was ready to bolt for my car after last hour. I didn't to see anyone or have to make any type of conversation. Unfortunately, Mike was once again waiting by my car. I went over with a plan in my head to get out of here as quickly and painlessly as possible. I just couldn't handle anything else today. I wasn't ready for what happened next.

"Hey, Edward, can I ask you something?"

"Umm, sure." Get it over with and get out of here, was all I was thinking.

"Well, I just wanted to know...would you..."

"Come on Mike, Just say it." I wish I wouldn't have said that. What he said next made my head spin. Why was this happening to me?


	5. Author's Note

A/N: Hey everybody! I realize that I pretty much just put up the change in the summary about stopping this one. Well, I changed my mind already. I think I know how to keep going now. I am going away for a little less than a week tomorrow. I will have my laptop but no Internet. By the time I get back I should have at least a couple chapters done. Thanks for dealing with the wait. I hope I can make it worth it.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_A/N: Hey guys! I'm so glad that you guys are enjoying my story. I know it's been a while and I'm sorry for that. Thank you for sticking it out this long, as this is when things are going to start picking up into the big storyline I had planned. This is somewhat of a response to the many reviews I have been getting about the whole Edward/Mike thing. I have two things I just want you to know._

_1)CAN'T A GUY DREAM?? lol, I just wanted to play with Edward a little bit. Don't worry about it. Just enjoy the ride._

_2)There was a very good reason why I did it other than for my own personal fantasies. I am not going to say why but you will find out very soon. When my reason is revealed you will hopefully see why I did what I did to Edward. Thats all. Enjoy!_

"_Come on Mike, Just say it." I wish I wouldn't have said that. What he said next made my head spin. Why was this happening to me?_

"Mike, would you like to run that by me one more time?" I couldn't quite grasp what he was trying to say. It was just too much. I can't take this anymore.

"I said, how would you like to go out with me...like, officially?" That hopeful look on his face held no power over me now. This is just too much. I can't let this go on. I refuse to let this thing ruin my life. Fine, I'll lose a friend and be alone in this strange town. So be it. I can't keep doing this; for my sake and for poor Mike's.

Then a little voice spoke up in my head. 'Why not just humor him some more? Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to be with him.' That stupid voice was getting on my nerves. First it makes me kiss some boy who's interested in me when I have no interest in him myself. Now it wants me to keep going along with this...this, I don't even know what it is! Thats enough. I'm sorry Mike.

"No..no! Look, this has gone on long enough. I'm very sorry, but I have NO interest in you what so ever. I never have and I never will. I don't even like men! This has turned into one whole mess of a situation." I wasn't planning on yelling at him but it just happened. This was such a frustrating situation. It's really not in my nature to be this angry and straight forward, but it had to be done I suppose.

I Thought like that until I saw Mike's expression. It would be a complete understatement to say that he was hurt. I think I could have shot him in the knee and he would be in less pain. It was more like I shot him in the stomach, hit his knees with a sledge hammer, ran over the lower half of his body with my car, and then spit on his face. The hurt didn't last quite so long though. Before long, the anger boiled over.

"Are you kidding me? You have seriously been stringing me along this whole time?" Perhaps anger was the wrong word. He was livid. "I haven't exactly been discreet here Edward! You can't tell me that you just figured this out or some shit like that. You had to have known. Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

This was getting awkward. Everyone in the parking lot was watching our exchange. So much for me trying to end this lightly; Mike wanted to make an ordeal out of this. Maybe he wasn't so nice after all. This certainly wasn't the best way to go about this, no matter how mad he was at me.

"Mike, I wanted to. I should have said something a long time ago. But things just started happening. I didn't want to hurt you."

"Yeah, you did a great job with that ya ass!"

"Mike, I think thats a bit uncalled for. I said I was sorry for this and I admitted that this is entirely my fault. I don't think it's necessary to make a scene out of this." Now I was getting mad. I don't need this.

"A scene? WHO'S MAKING A SCENE?!" He screamed theatrically, clearly mocking me and trying to draw more attention to us.

"You're being an ass. Would you just leave? Get over it and move on. I have said all that I am going to say." I began to turn and walk towards my car. I wanted nothing more than to be home alone right now. Mike grabbed me before I could get that far. He grabbed me hard for that matter.

"I'm not done with you yet!"

"Let me go!"

"Screw you!" His fist made contact with my face before I could react. He hit me in my eye, no doubt trying to leave his mark. I fell backwards and landed on my car.

"Excuse me?" a female voice said from behind Mike. I looked up to see that Cullen girl, Bella, standing right begind of Mike. Just as he turned around, it happened. He was on the ground on his ass before he even knew what was happening. He lifted his head and I had to look away.

Mike finally caught up with what had happened and was in complete shock. "You...you broke my nose you bitch!" She was already walking away as he said this. She must have had as much trouble seeing him as I did. His nose had just begun to bleed as she was walking away. She then picked up her pace.

I got up off my car. Mike was just lying there in shock. Most of our little audience had begun to leave. Many of them were making comments about how Mike had gotten his ass kicked by a girl. He eventually got up and left without saying a single word to me. At least that was done. I didn't have to worry about him anymore.

The parking lot had emptied fast. Now that the show was over there was no reason to stick around. The only people that stood out to me were the Cullen siblings. They were grouped around their car now, having an intense discussion. Actually, it seemed more like an argument. It was heated but subdued at the same time. I could just feel the energy rolling off of the group. Whatever they were talking about, they felt very strongly about it. However, they were talking in a very controlled manner. They were speaking very fast, they're mouths almost a blur. I suppose they didn't want anyone to overhear their family squabble.

The more I watched, the more I understood a little about what they were talking about. The argument seemed to be centered around Bella. Were they upset that she had hit Mike? The really big one (I had asked about their names at some point but I didn't know which one was which) seemed to be on her side, the only one looking more amused than anything else. The blonde wasn't quite so pleased though. She looked as if she could be downright vicious. They broke up their argument and began to get into their car.

I began to walk over to their car. I wanted to talk to Bella, to thank her. They noticed my approach and began filing into their car even faster; all except for Bella. Bella stepped out of the car and walked to meet me. The rest of her family just ignored us and sat there. She was the first to speak.

"Hey, are you okay? That looks like it hurts." She was pointing to my eye. It must have already started showing signs of the assault. I noticed for the first time that it was hurting. I would worry about that later.

"I'm alright. It really doesn't hurt that badly. I just wanted to thank you. You really helped me out there. That whole situation was getting very out of hand."

"Well, it was kind of the least I could do." She looked very repentant as she said that. It was almost as if she were apologizing for something.

"Not at all. It's not as if you had any part of all that. That was all my fault. I really should have done something sooner. Anyway, thank you. I really appreciated what you did. "

"Don't give it another thought." There was an awkward moment then. Neither of us could think of anything else to say but we didn't want to just leave either. Luckily, she thought of something else to break the tension. "So, I assume you won't be sitting with him at lunch anymore then?

"I wasn't planning on it. That would probably be a very awkward moment. I'm not really very good friends with anyone else at that table anyway so I certainly won't be welcome."

She considered that for a moment and then smiled as a thought struck her. "Why don't you sit with me tomorrow?"

She was trying to make up for something here. I had no idea why she felt like she had something to make right to me. I couldn't think of anything she could have done that she would need to apologize for but she certainly felt there was something. What did she know that I didn't? "You really don't need to do that. I would be fine sitting by myself. Besides," I glanced at her siblings in their car, "I don't think your family would approve."

"Don't worry about that. Just look for me in the cafeteria tomorrow. I'll see ya then." She then got into her car and they left without another word. I had no idea what I was getting myself into now. Oh well, it was just lunch.

_I know it's kinda short but I wanted to leave you guys with something before I left. I hope you guys enjoyed. Did I finally make the Mike haters happy? See ya on Tuesday guys!_


	7. Author's Note 2

Hey guys!

Okay, here's the thing. I just couldn't keep the momentum with this story. I just don't know where I want to go with it anymore. Part of the problem, I think, is that I have become bored with the whole Edward/Bella pairing, which is where I was initially intending to go with this. I would like to just move on and let go of this. I'm a very one track mind kind of person and can only work on one project at a time. I'm ready to move on.

As for this story, if there is anyone who likes this story and would possibly like to pick it up as their own, I am willing to hand it over to someone else. Of course, as a piece of work that I have put some love and attention into, I won't just hand it over to anyone. I would at least want to see some form of writing that you have done such as another fic. If you are interested, send me a PM. I really hope someone wants it. I would like to see it completed someday.

Also, I might as well take this opportunity to advertise myself. I am free to be someone's beta should they need one. I love to edit and proof-read almost more than I like to write. Just putting that out there.

I'm glad that there were people who liked where I was going. Thank you sooooooooo much. Love ya!


End file.
